Cayendo en la tentación
by DelilahxCullen
Summary: Sus ojos dorados me inundaron de calidez y sólo podía susurrar su nombre mientras me hacía estremecer de placer: Emmett. El mientras tanto, acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello castaño. R


Este es mi primer fic de Emmett y Bella, y es un regalito para mi hermana Beatriz (Sysley), que fue la que me lo pidió, o más bien, exigió.

Va a constar de dos partes, es decir, es un shortfic. En realidad son cuatro capítulos, pero para ser buena, y no dejar el relato muy largo y estropearlo, lo he juntado en dos, de forma que en vez de cuatro capítulos salgan dos.

Sin más, espero que os guste. Dejad R&R, please =)

**1era Parte**

Habían pasado dos años desde mi transformación. Por el día cuidaba de Renesmee, que ya tenía el cuerpo de una niña de siete años, y cada cierto tiempo iba de caza con Edward. Siempre con Edward. Por la noche saciaba mi otra sed, la de Edward, desde el crepúsculo hasta el amanecer. Aquella casita seguía siendo nuestro nido de amor. Amaba a Edward y nunca había estado tan feliz. No añoraba nada. De vez en cuando visitaba a Renée y a Charlie, y todos los días los telefoneaba. Alguna vez también telefoneaba a mis antiguos amigos del instituto.

Jacob seguía estando siempre con Renesmee, me sorprendió que pudieramos seguir siendo amigos después de todo lo que pasó. El siempre sería Jacob, mi Jacob.

Aquella mañana, Edward me dijo que debía de ir con Carlisle a un sitio que no sabía precisamente cual era. Le pregunté si podía ir, ya que el mínimo segundo sin su presencia me golpeaba con la fuerza del primer día.

- Edward, ¿puedo ir? Por favor...- aún seguía utilizando la súplica para convencerle.

- No, además estaré aquí por la tarde. Podrías ir de caza, así te distraerás. Renesmee estará con Rosalie y Jacob - me sonrió -, no te preocupes. Te pueden acompañar Emmett y Alice, incluso Jasper - me besó fugazmente.

- Está bien - asentí, a regañadientes - ni un minuto más de las 18:00 - esta vez le besé yo.

- Muy bien, señora Cullen, estoy a sus órdenes- esta vez me besó con insistencia. Me levanto y enrosqué mis piernas en su cadera.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, asi qué no dimos la noche por terminada hasta las 8:00.

Tras esto, fuimos al encuentro de los demás, y Edward y Carlisle se marcharon.

Jasper y Alice ya habían salido de caza, y Esme se fue con Carlisle y Edward. O me quedaba sola, o me iba con Emmett de caza, ya que Rosalie y Jacob seguían embobados con mi hija.

Así que se lo dije a Emmett.

- Oye Emmett - le dije con una tremenda sonrisa,era genial la alegría que me transmitía - ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo de caza?

- Buena idea, hermanita, nunca te he visto cazar - y me sonrió, para después guiñarme un ojo.

-¿Vamos? - yo también le guiñé el ojo, como una buena cómplice - ¡Adiós Rose, Adios Jake!- me giré y les dediqué una gran sonrisa a ambos.

Él también se despidió, y dicho esto, salimos de un salto por la ventana.

Cuando fuimos a cruzar el río, el fanfarroneó, dando tres volteretas seguidas en el aire.

- Fanfarrón - le dije con los ojos entrecerrados mientras le sonreía.

Sólo se rió y me dijo que me diera prisa. Así lo hice. Salté el rio pero no tomé el impulso adecuado, y caí encima de el con una fuerza que hubiera matado a cualquier humano.

No se exactamente el tiempo que estuve encima de el mientras ambos nos reíamos a carcajadas. Entonces me cogió de la cadera y se puso encima él.

- ¿Qué esperabas, que te dejara a tu comodidad? - me sonreía mientras me guiño el ojo de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, eh eh, Edward te matará- y comenzamos otra vez a reirnos.

En ese momento pasaron por mi cabeza unos pensamientos que no trataban precisamente de Edward.

Me sentía muy cómoda estando sola con Emmett. Estoy segura de que si alguien nos hubiera visto en esa posición habría pensado fatal.

Me quedé embobada mirando los ojos de Emmett, y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Me dió verguenza intentar reconocer para mi misma lo que sentí en esos momentos. Emmett se levantó rápidamente de encima mía. Yo continué allí tirada, sintiéndome mal por lo que estaba sintiendo. Emmett me atraía. Entonces su cálida pero a la vez gélida voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Vamos de caza,¿ o qué? - me dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la alegría también se transmitió a sus ojos.

- ¡Por supuesto! - me levanté de un salto. Si hubiera sido humana me habría mareado, y no estaría de caza con Emmett. Pero no era humana. Y en estos momento Emmett era como yo. No quería hacerle esto a Edward pero esta atracción era totalmente diferente.

Entonces esta vez, me estrechó la mano contra la suya, para que fueramos al mism ritmo.

- Así no te caerás - me sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no había alegría en sus ojos.

Creo que dejé de respirar, cuando note el tacto de su suave mano como la seda rozar mis dedos.

Le dí un apretón cariñoso, y el me lo devolvió. En ese momento empezamos a correr juntos por el denso bosque. Emmett cazó cinco ciervos, y yo me alimenté de un puma, ya que el me lo cedió para mí sola, y dos ciervos. Cuando estabamos de regreso, a una velocidad humana, mientras hablábamos de videojuegos y música, lo primero que le gustaba a el, y lo segundo a mí, me quedé enganchada en una rama, y la ceñida camiseta de color turquesa se rajó dejando una buena parte de mi escote a la vista. Oh cielos, que oportuna, soy torpe hasta siendo vampira. Por favor. Emmett se acercó.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras se aguantaba la risa.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - me uní a sus risas una vez dicho esto.

Se acercó aún más para ayudarme a desengacharme de aquella estúpida rama, sin romper la camiseta que tanto le gustaba a Edward, como me había dicho esta mañana. Intenté no pensar más en Edward, y lo conseguí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando terminó de desenganchar mi ropa de la rama, me empujó contra el tronco del árbol que había a un metro y me agarró la cintura, mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Era una sensación totalmente diferente a los abrazos de Edward. Emmett era tan ¿grande? Era insoportablemente atractivo y sensual.

Me deshizo de su abrazo y se quedó mirándome, arrepentido.

- Lo siento- mientras me miraba con una mirada que parecía fuego.

Estabamos a diez centímetros de distancia, y lo único que mi cuerpo y mente hizo fue impulsarse. Me agarré a su cuello, apretándome contra el, mientras le mordía la oreja suavemente. Él torció la cara y sus labios suaves como la seda, se encontraron con los míos.

No recuerdo exactamente el tiempo que estuvimos besándonos, pero enseguida alguien llamó al movil de Emmett, se nos había hecho tardísimo. Dejamos de besarnos, y cogidos de las manos, fuimos de regreso. Cada vez que nos mirábamos saltaban chispas de electricidad entre nosotros. A un kilómetro de casa, separamos las manos y nos dimos un ultimo pero apasionado beso.

No se si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, pero a mi si me lo parecía.

*******

Cuando estabamos a unos metros de la ventana nos miramos con los ojos llenos de complicidad, y nos dedicamos mutuamente un traviesa sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Rose!¡Hola Jacob!¡Nessie! - y corrí hacia ella.

Mientras la cogía en brazos pensé en el ser repugnante que me había convertido, había engañado a Edward con Emmett y lo peor, a mi Nessie. No sé si sería capaz de mirar a Edward y a Rose a los ojos.

Devolví a Nessie a los brazos de Jacob. Aún quedaban tres horas para la llegada de Edward. Estaba deseando que llegara de donde fuera que hubiese ido y hacer el amor con el durante toda la noche.

Edward llegó. Menos mal que Emmett bloqueó su mente para que no viese lo de esta mañana.

Subió a la habitación, y no esperé siquiera a que fuesemos a casa.

Le rompí el precioso pantalón y le quité la camiseta.

- Vaya, voy a tener que irme más veces- en ese momento no llegamos a la cama, si no que solo pudimos alcanzar el diván.

Edward seguía besándome mientras tanto. En ese momento pensé en Emmett, y agradecí que Edward no pudiera leerme la mente. Imágine que el lugar de Edward lo ocupaba Emmett, y estuve a punto de meter la pata.

- E....E...Edward- y me apoyé contra la pared finalmente.

Repetimos una y otra vez, y otra, y otra más y otra, nunca me encontraba lo bastante saciada.

El mismo número de veces que pensé en Emmett.

Al día siguiente Edward me dijo que tenía que irse otra vez. Esta vez Jake y Rosalie, junto con Alice,claro está,ella no podía faltar, y con ella Jasper, se llevaron a Renesmee a comprarle ropa, y al igual que la semana pasada, tardarían toda la mañana.

Todos se fueron y estaba sola. Bueno,no, también estaba Emmett.

Corrí escaleras abajo, tomando una decisión. Ahora no imaginaría sexo con Emmett, esta vez sería real. Me sentía libre, era una adultera, lo sé, y me daban igual las consecuencias.

Cuando me vió también corrió hacia mí.

Me apretó la cintura hacia él mientras me besaba apasionadamente. Le miré a los ojos. Sus ojos ardían de deseo,como los míos.

Teníamos la casa para los dos solos durante una mañana completa. Había practicado lo suficiente como para poner mi escudo y hacer más cosas a la vez, así que lo extendí para que nos cubriera, y nadie viera lo que pensábamos. Y Alice no viera el futuro, claro.

Me cogió y enrosqué las piernas en su cintura. Separamos los labios y me dedicó una sonrisa que me derritió por completo. Era genial tener a dos hombres tan perfectos, simultáneamente. Estaba segura de que con Emmett solo era sexo, ya que Edward era el amor de mi vida, más bien, el amor de mi existencia.

Me pareció un insulto, pero fuimos a parar al despacho de Carlisle. Era muy excitante ese decorado. Ronroneé, con una sonrisa felina, me besó con mas furia mientras me apoyaba en la mesa de trabajo, es decir, en el escritorio de Carlisle. Lo tiramos todo al suelo, dándonos igual si rompíamos algo. Reíamos mientras nuestros labios permanecían unidos. Se quitó la camiseta y me quedé maravillada al ver su pecho desnudo. Lo manoseé como si fuera el fin del mundo y el hizo lo mismo con mi camiseta. Y también con mis pechos. Harta de esperar, le dije, más bien le exigí que se quitara el resto de ropa que le quedaba puesta. Y así lo hizo. Me quedé embobada observando cada parte de su cuerpo, como si hubiera visto una vaca volando.

Yo hice lo mismo con mis pantalones. Llevaba unas braguitas de encaje color rojo, y creo que ese era el favorito de Emmett, que ironía de la vida.

La preciosa prenda no sirvió de nada,ya que la rompió de un tirón y me despojó de ella. Me dió muchísima verguenza el estar desnuda ante sus ojos,pero a él no le importó lo más mínimo y en ese momento me sentó de nuevo en el escritorio y se acercó a mi lentamente. Me besó en los labios mientras yo enroscaba las piernas en su cintura. Me dió la misma sensación que con Edward. Encajamos perfectamente,como un puzzle de una sola pieza, como si estuvieramos perfectamente el uno hecho para el otro. El me seguía mirando, pero yo intentaba no mirarle por la vergüenza que me causaba. Me cogió el mentón y me levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, despúes me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y sus labios recorrieron mi mandibula, hasta mi barbilla, y despues subieron hasta los mios. Me besó con insistencia, y con más deseo que nunca y noté como su aliento gélido almizclado se mezclaba con el mío. Entonces acabamos.

Pero empezamos otra vez, y otra, y otra, así hasta que oímos a alguien abajo. Lo ordenamos todo, el se fue a su habitación a vestirse y yo fui a darme una ducha, tras darle un beso en los labios como señal de despedida.


End file.
